<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Habits by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942518">Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Kang Taehyun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, yeonjun is the comedic relief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyun and Beomgyu are the perfect roommates. They never fight, they split the chores without debate, and most importantly, they trust each other. And no, Taehyun definitively does NOT find Beomgyu cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MOTS: ON:E killed me I am dead you are speaking to my ghost. </p><p>Not edited. </p><p>Leave requests   <a href="https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls"> here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun found cleaning to be strangely therapeutic, so he oftentimes could be found scrubbing the bathtub or wiping down the kitchen surfaces until they glistened. He liked that he didn’t have to think about it much, and he also enjoyed the satisfying feeling of getting dirt off of his appliances. As a result of Taehyun’s habits, his and Beomgyu’s apartment was always spotless, even when they didn’t have guests over. Beomgyu did a good job of keeping up with the laundry and keeping the fridge stocked, so the trade-off worked extremely well for the two best friends.</p><p>            Taehyun’s friends always begged him to go and clean their apartments too, but Taehyun always refused. Beomgyu was a pretty clean person which Taehyun liked, but Yeonjun-hyung was <em>conclusively </em>not and Hueningkai still lived at home, so that would be weird. “Just ask Soobin-hyung,” he always told Yeonjun, who just pouted and said he had already and been laughed at. Beomgyu patted his shoulder and suggested offering sexual favours in the return. Yeonjun left after that, even though Taehyun urged him not to manipulate Soobin like that.</p><p>            He wasn’t being that serious, but he was just glad he didn’t have to fight with Beomgyu over who had to clean because he’s pretty sure the older wouldn’t offer sexual favours in return. And Taehyun wouldn’t want him to, because they were best friends and that would be weird. He cringed at the thought as he dusted the cobwebs out of the corners of the living room. He actually had a reason to be cleaning today, and it was because tomorrow morning he and Beomgyu were making a big breakfast and inviting their friends over to celebrate winter break. It’s not that he wanted to impress his friends, he actually wanted to annoy them and make them a little jealous.</p><p>            Beomgyu liked to brag about how great of a roommate Taehyun was, and while he didn’t outwardly show it, he ate it up internally. The praise kind of made him preen, embarrassing as that was, and so he sought after it often. Beomgyu was out getting all of the food, and Taehyun would help him pre-prepare it. They made a great team.</p><p>            Taehyun finished his dusting, and then did a quick round with the vacuum to get any particles left behind. As soon as he clicked the machine off he heard Beomgyu walking in. He pushed the vacuum into the hall closet before he scurried to go help the older with the groceries. Beomgyu smiled as he saw Taehyun, setting the three bags on Taehyun’s freshly cleaned counters. Taehyun didn’t mind, he wasn’t that much of a perfectionist. “They were out of cucumbers so oi naengguk is off the menu,” he told Taehyun as he started pulling items out. Taehyun nodded in acknowledgement as he pulled a few bags of rice out. “That’s fine, we can replace it with gimbap,” he suggested.</p><p>            Beomgyu chuckled, eyes crinkling and wow Taehyun thought he looked so <em>cute</em>—Wait, what? He blushed as the thought passed through his head, and quickly turned away to put some non-perishables into the cabinet. He always had a problem controlling his blushing around Beomgyu, but he couldn’t exactly help it. Beomgyu was handsome and Taehyun wasn’t blind. But he found all of his friends handsome, so he wasn’t sure why it was only Beomgyu who made him blush. Not like Taehyun had a crush on him, or whatever. Taehyun didn’t have time for crushes.</p><p>            “What time are we gonna start cooking tomorrow?” Beomgyu asked, voice sounding normal, as if he maybe didn’t notice Taehyun’s burning cheeks. Taehyun exhaled, calculating in his head quickly. “Maybe around 8?” he offered. He twisted to look over his shoulder at his roommate, who flashed him a grin and nodded. “Sounds good to me!” he exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>            And so, the next morning, Beomgyu and Taehyun brewed some coffee and started on the gourmet breakfast they had prepped. They were still sleepy, yawning a lot and moving a bit slower. They were still in their pajamas, and Taehyun found himself leaning against Beomgyu more than once out of tiredness. Each time he blushed and straightened up, but Beomgyu didn’t react and he didn’t seem to mind when Taehyun inevitably sank back to rest against the older.</p><p>            Despite their sleepiness, they were able to get a good start on breakfast. Taehyun rolled the gimbap while Beomgyu started on the galbi. After Beomgyu yawned three times in a row, though, Taehyun decided they were going to have to take a more proactive measure to keep them awake. “Okay, we need to have a dance party,” he said, clapping his hands loudly. He giggled as Beomgyu flinched, before rubbing his eyes and nodding. “Yes, please, I’m about to pass out,” he agreed.</p><p>            Taehyun went to the sound system in their living room and plugged in his phone. He swiped to his ‘dance party with hyung’ playlist and pressed shuffle. He stood up and rushed back to Beomgyu, shaking out his shoulders and limbs. The older did the same, and when the beat dropped in the song, they danced hard. They jumped up and down and sang along at the tops of their lungs, laughing at how obnoxiously they sounded. Taehyun smiled at Beomgyu, covering his mouth as he rotated his hips a few times.</p><p>            He saw the older’s face shift then, the cheerful look being replaced with an…aroused one? Taehyun blinked, still dancing but the smile slipping off of his face. Why was Beomgyu looking at him that way? He had never looked at him that way before. Taehyun swallowed nervously, but before he could act like he hadn’t seen anything, Beomgyu crowded him against the counter top—barely avoiding the hot stove—and kissed him. Taehyun tensed, eyes widening and arms frozen where the hung in the air. He didn’t kiss Beomgyu back for a few seconds, but the older kept kissing him, slipping his arms around Taehyun’s tiny waist and pulling him closer.</p><p>            At that, Taehyun melted and his arms fell around Beomgyu’s shoulders and he kissed back with as much passion he could muster. At that, Beomgyu almost <em>growled</em>, kissing harder and darting his tongue out every now and then. It made Taehyun’s body catch on fire, and he gripped Beomgyu’s shirt as the older gently pushed Taehyun’s lips apart and let his tongue slide into Taehyun’s mouth, exploring. Taehyun let him, heart threatening to leave his body as he arched back over the counter.</p><p>            Beomgyu kissed like he was dying of thirst and Taehyun was his water, and it was very overwhelming but also so perfect and Taehyun’s mind was so jumbled he didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t, but he didn’t care. He was in Beomgyu’s arms, and it was better than he could have ever imagined.</p><p>            And that was the crux of it, wasn’t it? He <em>had </em>fantasised about this before. He did have a crush on Beomgyu. It was slightly embarrassing that it took Beomgyu kissing him for Taehyun to finally admit to himself that he was halfway in love with his roommate. But it didn’t matter anymore, because <em>Beomgyu </em>had made the move and now Taehyun had no reason to be in denial. And if he was basing anything off of how desperately Beomgyu was kissing him, he assumed the older had been harbouring his feelings for a while too.</p><p>            They finally broke apart when they needed air, and as they sucked in gasps of oxygen, they stared at each other in awe. Taehyun was blushing but for once didn’t want to look away, and Beomgyu’s lips were puffy and red and so beautiful it made Taehyun’s heart twist. Taehyun licked his own lips, arms still around Beomgyu’s neck, and started to pull him back in when the smell of smoke reached his nose.</p><p>            His eyes widened and he gasped, jerking away from Beomgyu, who ended up kissing Taehyun’s neck instead. Taehyun blushed harder and he couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he squirmed away from Beomgyu. “Hyung, stop, the breakfast is burning!” he cried, giggling. Beomgyu let him go easily, pouting only a little before turning around and helping Taehyun salvage the food.</p><p>            As they moved everything off the burners and got dishes out, they shared many glances and giggles, and Taehyun’s heart had not slowed down at all. He was itching to get his hands back around Beomgyu and his lips pressed to his, and Beomgyu appeared to want the same thing. Once the food was in its containers and sealed to keep them hot, Taehyun turned back and Beomgyu didn’t hesitate before walking up and pulling the younger into his arms.</p><p>            When their lips connected this time, it was softer, less desperate. Taehyun felt a lump form in his throat at the sweetness of this second kiss, and he stood on his tiptoes to get closer. Beomgyu cradled the back of Taehyun’s head, his other hand on the small of his back, and Taehyun’s hands rested against Beomgyu’s chest. This time, Taehyun could focus on the feel of Beomgyu’s lips, how soft and plush they were, just the right amount of wetness. He could focus on the taste too, which wasn’t something that Taehyun could describe, but just something purely Beomgyu.</p><p>            They kissed until there was a knock on their door and both boys jumped. They didn’t jump apart, though, and instead Taehyun found himself pressed closer to Beomgyu, who had tightened his arms around the younger. As they realised it was just their friends arriving, they both blushed, slowly releasing each other. Taehyun looked up at Beomgyu, swallowing, before turning and going to the door. He knew it was a cop-out, but what was he supposed to say? <em>Hey, let’s tell our best friends that we just made out and are probably in love but haven’t talked about it yet. </em>Yeah, right.</p><p>            And so he greeted his friends and welcomed them inside, and if when he sat across from Beomgyu to eat he noticed a slight filter of hurt in his eyes, then he would just have to deal with it later. That is, until Yeonjun had to open his big fat stupid mouth.</p><p>            “So! Taehyunnie and Gyu,” he said loudly. Soobin groaned, bowing his head. Taehyun’s eyes widened as he looked at Yeonjun. The blonde smiled, putting his hands on his hips. “I have decided that I am going to get you guys to finally start dating each other,” he announced.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>